


Not so funny now, huh ?

by Lame_Writer



Category: Video Blogging - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Groping, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach, Wilford Warfstache/Bingiplier
Kudos: 34





	Not so funny now, huh ?

Wilford huffed playfully as bing continued to make jokes, laughing at his own jokes even. To Wilford this was adorable, but the way that bing was moving even if unintentionally made his mind wander places that he always loved to go but knew he shouldn’t, he wanted to hear his boyfriend moan and scream again, he wanted to feel bings body twitch and shake in his grip as he rammed into him. Seemingly zoning out innocently, bing jokingly at on wilfords thigh, igniting how good it made him feel when he shifted.

“Babe ? I — are you ok ?” He asked to get Wilfords attention, it did as he shook his head to escape his thoughts and look at bing, a mischievous grin growing on his face.

“Sweetheart, I wanna try something out of..your up for it or course” his voice was showing the same mischief as his grin, a sexual tone mixed in with it causing bing to shiver in anticipation. Getting closer to bing until bing was against the wall the thought of that when he would do it aroused him more, yet still sitting there wanting to continue his plan while his lover sat patiently and cluelessly on his thigh, wilford always loved the thrill of caving his boyfriend in his arms, watching him squirm and bite his lip while a lovely shade of orange blush grew on his face, pulling bing from his thigh onto his lap with ease, with a yelp following with the sudden action, squeezing and rubbing circles on the small androids sensitive clothed hips, although jeans were in the way he he shuddered, wrapping his arms around wilfords neck and nuzzling between the crook of his neck, shaky breaths and a whimper escaping his throat.

He felt himself grow impatient with foreplay, normally he loved it to death, but right now with his imagination and other events that had occurred beforehand, he had other things in mind. A cocky smirk grew over his small smile as he felt his lover grow weaker with each touch, each caress under his tank top along his waist, hips and thighs , he soon remembered what he was planning to do, one hand quickly going up his clothed back, grabbing the back collar of the shirt and lightly tugging him back. He let out a shock gasp as his grip loosened and was rugged back, now looking back at Wilford with glossy lust hazed eyes. 

“You know your mine, correct ? But that ‘man’ certainly didn’t, trying to touch you like your his” he mumbled aloud to himself, looking in bings eyes and roughly pressing his lips against bings. Bings eyes shutting while wilfords did and was a rather long make out session, pulling back with both of them panting. Running a hand behind bings hair before giving it a tug, bing arched his back momentarily letting out a shaky moan as his panting continued.

“Should I remind you who you belong to ?” His voice never changed yet it felt different, 

“N-no no I — I’m yo-yours,” he blurted out, his eyes shutting as his hair was let go, wilfords hand going to rest behind his neck, giving a gentle but firm grip. Shivering, bing bit his lip as he opened his eyes slowly and looked back at Wilford.

“Yes, mine and mine alone” he chuckled, thrusting his hips up causing a startled moan to escape bings lips. He continued this randomized process of harsh thrusts until bing broke the little patience he had left.

“Daddy - mmm I - AH - please, I need more, please ple-ease —“ he was cut off, being picked up and placed down on the bed on his back, prying bings arms and legs off of him, even if bings desperateness made him persistent.

“I can’t start if you keep grabbing at me, dear” he simply spoke, that was enough to let bing lay his arms over his head, his legs bent and spread, slowly getting up to take off his own clothes but Wilford pushed him down back on the mattress.

His face heated up as he watch wilford undress himself, he knew how he affected bing and took advantage of it any chance he could. Looking wearily up at Wilford, feeling himself being undressed while Wilford scanned his body up and down, eager for more. After he was only in his boxers, he wrapped a finger underneath the beginning of the boxers, stretching it to make it fall back and hit bings heated skin. Bing whimpered and whined, trying his best to take off his boxers, only for Wilford to hold his hips down to the bed, an impatient glimmer in his eye.

“I’m not sure you understand, that guy and how he talked to you, you’re. Mine. And I’m going to make sure you remember that every time you move tomorrow” his voice rumbled near bings ear as he quickly took off bings staining boxers, throwing them aside.

Wilford stares for a little while longer, bing tried to close himself off from insecurities taking over the moment, which Wilford noticed rather quickly and his expression softened and leaned down kissing bing gently on the forehead, spreading him apart once again as he pulls back and continues to stare down at him, 

“You’re absolutely stunning bing, every part of you, I love you dear” he softly spoke to bing, putting him at ease with his words as his body relaxed. Wilford hummed to himself as he hoisted bings shaky legs around his waist, leaning down and caging the android in once again, hands pressed firmly against either side of his head, half hooded eyes and a lustful yet thoughtful smile on his face. 

“I love you too- AH !” Bing started until Wilford thrusted in, not doing it as slow as they normally would in the beginning, soft moans and whimpers leaving his lips as Wilford groaned.

Giving a minute to settle there, enjoying the sound of bings breaths mixing with a whine every once and a while, soon he began to thrust slowly but hard. Bing let out sharp breaths and quiet moans, looking up at wil with pleading eyes.

“Say my name, and I’ll go faster baby doll” he leaned down to the crook of bings neck, giving soft kisses as bing bucked his hips in need.

“Wi—“ he was cut off by a shaky much louder moan, one harsh thrust to the prostate before stopping again, pressing a against the sensitive bundle of nerves with the tip of his cock. His arms went back around Wilford neck, shaken from bliss although momentarily, he whined again.

“My name, sweetheart, say it.” This time it sounded much darker, biting and sucking unmarked areas of his sensitive neck as he pressed against his prostrate harder. Bing tilted his head to the side, letting out shaky moans as he tries to think of what to say without being too shy about it.

“Come on doll,” he draws out in a teasing manner, bitting and sucking a part of his shoulder, bing bit his lip briefly as his eyes flutter shut only to open again. Panting and squirming, whines and whimpers escape his lips as he finally gathers either the courage or lack of care from the burning desire to finally speak up.

“D-daddy, daddy please I, I need it !” As soon as those words left his lips the last bit of patience burned up in Wilford as he finally got what he wanted, pounding into bing without second thought. His gasps grew quieter as his moans and cries became louder, the ruthless pace continued, feeling as if the breaths were being forced out of his lungs faster than he could take in as the thrusts only continued.

“So perfect, so beautiful, all mine-just for me and me alone” Wilford rambled, bing was growing weaker than he thought he truly could, arching his back as his prostrate was being hit directly with each quick deep thrust that Wilford could provide him. His head tilted back as tears soon arose from the sides of his eyes as he felt himself come closer and closer to cumming.

Wilford panted and groaned, while his hips stuttered and grew sloppier bing could safely assume that wilford was going to cum soon. His eyes rolling back as his lover bring a hand down, jerking him off at the same fast pace. Not saying a word as he crumbled, cumming on wilfords hand, wilford groaned as he continued for a few more thrusts until he stopped, cumming soon after. Bing mewled as he felt the warmth fill him. Wilford pulled out, cleaning himself off quickly then to bing, kissing all over his flushed face. Bing tiredly giggled to this, happily sighing as the other laid next to him, holding him close.

“Mine” he muttered, bing soon falling asleep with him while wilford stayed up a while longer lovingly admiring bing.


End file.
